A Piece of Heaven
by Daylite
Summary: Wings of black feathers. A present wrapped in human skin like a parcel 0027 days before Christmas for the salvation of a lonely heart somewhere in Namimori city. A piece of heaven from the sky. (Enma x Tsuna) 0027, Shonen-ai. Written for MockingJay Rose's Secret Santa event for Just 27. AU. Fluff.


A Piece of Heaven

* * *

**A/N: ** _Written for MockingJay Rose's Secret Santa event._

Merry Christmas, **Just 27**-san! Hope you like it :D And i wish everyone who reads this fic a merry christmas *open party-poppers*

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never own.

**T **for mild kissing(?) -does that even count?

* * *

_'sfddgf' for telepathy_

"sfggdg" for speech

_fvgffg for thoughts._

* * *

_/0027-one-shot/_

* * *

**29 November. 0027 Days to Christmas.**

It was like an angel with black wings had descended into his life, storming into his house like that. Black feathers were fluttering anywhere, and that his heart stopped the instant he gazed into that pair of crimson bloody red orbs.

Red lips, pale skin, red hair.

Mesmerizing eyes that he swore that looks could kill. Red, black and white was the colours he wore. Heaven might have sent a gift to him, giving him a man with wings. Perhaps that heaven thought he would be lonely, so they sent a man with gigantic wings to him.

He was like a gift from heaven, delivered by dark feathers and white clouds.

The stars on the skies were shining exceptionally brightly today. Like gems decorated on the skies, they dotted the skies with their white brilliance, much akin to how bright the sun was, except milder. The moon wasn't present in the skies today.

He landed down to his house, black wings flapping.

The cross hung on the human's neck glimmered, tinkled in the star's light. A gust of wind rose as the angel landed, causing a mini hurricane on the human's roof. The human had his hands held up to shield himself from the impact of the gigantic wings.

That day, it was snowing like today. The gift wasn't wrapped in ribbons or cloth. It was wrapped in human skin, a protector of some sort, on 0027 days before Christmas.

White snowflakes pelted their skin, melting in the warmness. The human had fallen asleep on the roof again, gazing at the stars, wishing for something good to occur with all his heart. It was probably due to his life filled with mishaps, and nothing but it.

He awoke when the sound of the flapping of wings flooded his ears. That was when he saw the angel-nude or not, he was still beautiful. With a set of magnificent feathers that had a shiny coating, black fingernails and pure white teeth.

From then on, he was sure; his life was going to take a 360 degree change.

"W-Who are you?" A whisper managed to escape the human's lips.

"Enma Kozato… where am I?"

* * *

Seconds later, the human dashed out of his house in a rush, because he couldn't believe what his eyes had transmitted to his brain. _It was just an illusion, just like the ones Mukuro like to cast._ Mukuro was one of the brunette's best friends, a doctor-a psychologist to be specific-one who stands between the border of a normal human and a psychopath.

He went to a convenience store, buying some canned cold coffee to wake himself up. _It was not real, it was not real. _The stars were still twinkling in the sky, almost winking to him-playing a trick on his eyes. He borrowed the convenience store's toilet to wash his face. _E-Everything would be alright once I get back, I'm not seeing things._

The cold water splashed on his face chilled him, but he didn't care. He was fine with it as long as he wasn't seeing things. He went out of the store.

He popped open the can of cold coffee, sliding down his throat. Coffee wasn't exactly his favourite drink, but it made him feel more awake, more alive, and more existent on the planet.

Have you ever felt that you don't belong here? The brunette answer to that would be a big yes. He never felt that he belonged anywhere; he was just drifting, sometimes like the cloud, sometimes by the storm. He never truly felt that he had made his own decisions.

A rattle on the shrub nearby broke his string of thoughts. His gaze was diverted to the shrub outside the convenience stall, oddly suspicious. As he recalled the shrub wasn't at that location. It was way at the end of the corner outside the store. Instead he finds the shrub moving closer to him. Taking a huge step away from the shrub, he finished his coffee in another gulp.

He tried to crush the can but it didn't work-the can was too hard to crush. He heaved a sigh. Then he heard the same rattling again. His eyes darted to the shrub again, quivering. Tonight is such a strange night. He didn't want to go home, but he didn't want to stay here either.

Heaving another sigh, he decided to go home. He convinced himself that he was hallucinating because he was too tired. Overworked, he had to pay for his college fees so he had to get a job. As they say, "Carpe Diem!"-he wants to make every day worth well, so he makes sure to fill every day with plenty of events.

So he would be busy. So he wouldn't have time to think about being lonely. Today was one of the rare days where he'd be home alone, and he had never felt as lonely as before. That feeling was suffocating, brimming towards his chest causing breathless sensations. He detested that feeling… one that he hadn't felt for ages…

It has been awhile since his father was last home…

He broke out of his reverie when the rattling of the shrub got worse. It appeared that the shrub had moved to somewhere beside him. He stared at the green shrub, hands reaching out to move it away from him when…-

A large shadowed hand, the size of a giant, stretched its hands out from the shrub.

"AHHHHH!" Tsuna yelled immediately. What on earth was happening today? Were aliens invading his life? The hands extended longer, rising itself sky-high then slamming down. Why were weird hands attacking him?!

The hand managed to reproduce itself, shooting out from all directions. One of the reproduced mini hands grabbed Tsuna's legs, pulling him from the back towards the shrub. He had a feeling that once he entered the shrub all would be over. It was a weird way to die… his father would miss him…

He didn't want to die at such a young age! He wanted to accomplish something… at least something…

The person in the convenience store didn't seem to get his situation. He continues listening to his music player, earpiece digging deep into his earholes.

He was digging his nails into the floor now even if it hurt.

"NOO!" Tsuna yelped, in a last vain attempt to stay alive.

Black feathers were fluttering around again, a strong but gentle gust of wind blew away the strings of hands, shredding the shrub into pieces.

"Minor." The angel whispered.

The angel descended down, large wings covering the brunette. Some of his black feathers scattered, encasing them into a black ball like shape, teleporting them back to the brunette's home.

* * *

With a wave of his hands, his black wings disappeared. Enma Kozato bowed down to the human, taking the human's hand, placing a light kiss on his hands.

"I'm yours now."

The brunette squealed, snitching his hands back. Feathers were still fluttering around. The red head picked one of the feathers floating in the air and presented it to the brunette. Black feathers were considered a sin to wear or fashion, but it had the power to seal their hearts together-by sealing hearts together meant that you could telepath to each other.

Enma Kozato snapped his fingers, and a chain appeared on the feather. He hung the necklace around the brunette.

'_Tsunayoshi Sawada. I am here to protect you for 0027 days.' _

The angel cupped the human's face, looking straight into his orbs.

'_You are currently in danger. I am sent to protect you.' _The brunette covered his eyes at the angel's naked body.

"C-Could you put on some clothes first?"Tsuna muttered, covering his eyes.

The angel nodded. With another snap of his fingers, a set of black clothes with white stripes was donned on.

'_Now… you want some explanations?' _The brunette nodded, still apprehensive. He couldn't believe that an angel existed. Never in his entire span of 21 years had he seen an angel. He used to believe in them, when his father had read them out in the fairy tales he read to lull him to sleep.

Still in a state of shock, Tsuna kept staring at the set of red eyes that descended down.

'_We are using telepathy through my feathers. As long as my feathers are near you, I could telepath to you and vice versa if I choose to. I am entrusted with a mission to protect you for 0027 days, because you are the sky guardian, nominated by the higher ups.' _

"Protect me…? Why? I have been fine on my own all my life…" Tsuna whispered, "Until today…"

'_The ceremony only takes place 0027 days later, but the strong barrier placed on you has officially expired the moment you saw me.' _

"Which means… normal humans can't see you…?" he pointed to Enma.

The red head nodded and smiled. At least the brunette had been taking in the information relatively well compared to what he did just now. They are currently at his living room now. Enma, who stood behind walls of white, appeared outstanding in contrast to the colours he is wearing.

'_You hold a massive amount of pure energy, being the sky guardian. Dark beings who consume you would achieve immortality and greater power. By Christmas your powers would be unleashed, but until then, you're vulnerable.' _Enma explained, scratching his chin.

"W-Wait… why am I even the sky guardian?"

Enma Kozato chuckled, he didn't answer it. Instead, he collapsed on the brunette's laps, fast asleep. Tsuna squeaked, but that was unheard by the angel. Tsuna cafune-d the red head's hair, silk like tresses felling between his fingers. The brunette wasn't sure why…but he was sure he was attracted to the angel on first sight.

He had always liked to adopt animals to his home…so an angel wouldn't make any difference. The next day, he was going to make it clear to the angel: first, he wouldn't be some sky guardian. Second, he didn't want to be involved in any affairs between him and the higher ups. Third, he wants to resume back to his usual life.

* * *

**30 December. 0026 Days to Christmas.**

The next morning, Enma's face was so close to Tsuna's the moment he woke up. The moment he peered his eyes opened, he found clear bloody red eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning." The angel whispered, cupping the brunette's face. Tsuna blushed, pushing away from the angel.

"G-g-good morning!" he greeted back. He thought what occurred yesterday was all a dream…but it was reality. He really had an angel in his house. Enma's stomach rumbled. The brunette blinked-do angels get hungry too? Tsuna stretched and picked himself up. He had to prepare breakfast. He rubbed his eyes, bearing back a yawn. They were teleported to the kitchen once Enma snapped his fingers.

"What time is it now…?"

"8AM."

"Do angels eat too…? I mean…what do you eat?" Tsuna questioned, grabbing some eggs from the fridge.

"Yes, we do. Our bodies work like humans once we hit the atmospheric barrier." That also meant that they could get hurt as easily as humans, with the exception of special abilities they have. Tsuna nodded, groggily beating the eggs on the pan and flipping them when he jolted awoke occasionally while preparing the omelet.

Enma giggled at Tsuna's drooling face when preparing the eggs. He turned off the fire when the eggs were just about to get burned. The eggs were half charred, but still edible. Enma clumsily used the chopsticks to pick the eggs up but they dropped right on the brunette's legs. The scorching sensation sent the brunette jumping up, kicking the eggs on his foot.

"Ouch!" He held his foot on his hand, hopping around one-legged.

"I-I'm sorry!" Enma waved his fingers, bringing a massive load of water down Tsuna's body.

The brunette was drenched wet, dripping water all on his white sleeves. The shirt was thoroughly soaked through; almost everything on his upper half of his body was visible. Enma turned away, blushing. When the human noticed the red head's reaction he blushed too. Enma snapped his fingers, and a towel appeared, wrapping himself around Tsuna.

"Ah…thank you…Kozato-san." Tsuna clutched the towel tighter to himself.

"You can call me Enma… its fine."

It was getting awkward with both of them having their backs turned against each other. The scent of burned eggs was still present. Enma clapped. It was immediately replaced by an unfamiliar scent of flowers. The brunette was unsure of what the flowers was, but it smelt heavenly, definitely better than scorched eggs.

"Duranta erecta." Enma muttered, "Sky flowers."

With another clap of his hands, an indigo shaded flower appeared on his hands.

"H-here, as my apology." Enma placed the flower on Tsuna's fluffy gravity defying hair. He simpered.

"It suits you." Enma commented, blushing again.

"T-Thanks." It was getting awkward again, but this time, Tsuna took a broom and cleaned up the mess.

"I think we'll call for a delivery… Do you take Mac?" Tsuna mumbled, fishing his phone out from his pocket.

"What's Mac…?" Tsuna stifled a chuckle. He forgot the other guy was an angel. His guess would that there isn't a fast food joint in heaven.

* * *

**5 December. 0020 Days to Christmas. **

There were Christmas sales everywhere-for clothes, decorations and lots of other stuff. Enma wandered around the shopping mall freely, touching, smelling and tasting stuff he had never encountered. To Enma, indeed, the human world was interesting. It piqued his curiosity after hearing so many rumours from his brother, Shimon. He was terrified sometimes, but put up a brave front…after all, he had superpowers, didn't he?

Enma drifted himself towards the perfume, cologne and deodorant section of the department store. He played with the various smells. Several smelt of musk, unlike the natural chocolate scent Tsuna had. The brunette smelt better compared to the expensive smelling stuff. He sneezed when too many scents flooded his nostrils. It was making his nose itch.

He left the department, using telepathy to contact where Tsuna was. A few days ago, they had agreed that they would call each other by their first names with '-kun's.

'_Tsuna-kun, you smell very nice.'_

The brunette hadn't got the hang of using telepathy, so he didn't reply, instead, he blushed redder. He was shopping for some decorations to decorate his tree at home. His father would be coming back for Christmas, finally something long awaited.

His father was a construction worker working at some place he doesn't know, trying to afford the hefty sum of money that needed to pay for his daily expenses. It had been a year since he last saw his father, but he was looking forward to it.

That is why; he wanted to make the apartment they had presentable and nicely decorated, to reward his father for his hard work. Tsuna was looking at the glass crystal ornaments when Enma said that. He almost dropped the ornaments, but caught it in time. He carefully placed the ornament back into the shelves. He was never going to buy a crystal ornament.

Both he and Enma would destroy it within moments, he was sure of it. An object at the far end of the shop caught his eye. He excitedly took quick strides towards it. It was a yellow star ornament which could be placed on top of the Christmas tree.

Another person and he grabbed the same ornament at the same time. It was Mochida, from his college. Mochida Kensuke was a senior in the school, but acted rather childishly. The brunette thought it was silly of him to engage in fights now and then. They rarely crossed paths, but even when they did, he'd always leer at Tsuna. It reminded Tsuna of the times in his high school, where everyone mocked and bullied him. Quivering inwardly, he released the object. He could always get another one somewhere.

Mochida snickered. The look on his face tells Tsuna that he isn't just satisfied with having the ornament.

"S-sorry." Tsuna mumbled, slowly retreating back.

Mochida held him by the collars of Tsuna's white dress shirt before he could escape.

"Louder!" Mochida laughed, a wild and crazy look plastered on his face.

All restrains was broke free when Enma clapped his hands. The brunette was immediately teleported to his side. Tsuna immediately vanished from Mochida's hands. Mochida was left wondering about the brunette. Once he spotted him at the other side of the section, he rushed out front to stop them from leaving.

Since Enma chose to appear visible to humans, Mochida could see him as well. Enma initially didn't want to start a fight, so he teleported Tsuna to his side. Now that Mochida was in the way of things, he had no choice but to protect Tsuna. It was his responsibility that the brunette was to be safe in the 0027 days.

With a snap of his fingers, Mochida got was flying in mid-air; his body was put on anti-gravity for a moment, then gravity. His body fell for the air to the floor and to-and-fro about 20 times. When Enma decided it was enough, he whispered.

"Minor."

Enma despised hurting people, but he had no choice. He felt sorry for Mochida, but no one messes with Tsuna. A whiff of black feathers enveloped them and transferred them to the food joint.

"Tsuna-kun…" Enma whined. Tsuna could tell that the angel was hungry already. He closed his eyes.

"F-fine, Enma-kun. We'll have something to eat." Enma had become like a kitten to Tsuna, always begging for food. What kind of angel would beg for food? The brunette felt like shaking his head, but he didn't.

The brunette felt a little grateful for the angel for saving him. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling, something growing stronger day by day since he met the red head. It was probably the start of a beautiful friendship.

They bought fish, Enma's favourite as Tsuna had come to learn. The human had a sudden urge to pat the angel's head. He looked more like a cat than angel now, gobbling down the fish. Enma was similar to him in so many ways, but different in so many ways.

After finishing the meal, Enma clapped his hands. They were teleported away, back to the comforts of Tsuna's home.

Enma gave Tsuna a peck on the cheek. He whistled, and the star ornament was in his hands. He passed it to Tsuna.

"Something for the Christmas tree." Enma blushed.

The human could feel his cheeks heat up as well.

"T-thanks."

* * *

**12 December. 0015 Days to Christmas. **

Tsuna was out working part-time as a supermarket cashier. Enma had come to pick him up every day when he's free, or he'll just choose to appear invisible to the others, standing by Tsuna's side. Today, he wasn't with the brunette because he had to report back to his brother, Shimon for some matters.

The human had finally got the hang of telepathy. Enma told him that Enma was considered useless in heaven, and that he needed two weeks to get it. The brunette could really see some similarities between Enma and him now. He told Enma that it was fine, since he was useless too. They shared a good laugh together.

It was nine by the time Tsuna had ended work. It was raining really heavily, a starless night, so Tsuna had to rush to the nearest convenience store to buy an umbrella or stand in the rain. The supermarket was closing already, so he can't possibly go back in. He ran as fast as to avoid the rain. He bought an umbrella when he reached the store. The store reminded him of the night he met Enma, except that it wasn't raining.

He shivered in his wet form.

'_Tsuna-kun…? Tonight is an ominous night. The stars are not shining exceptionally bright, so be careful. I might not be able to use my powers fully.' _

'_Okay. You too, take care, Enma-kun.' _

The brunette had finally learnt to accept Enma as the part of his life, though every time when he tried convincing the red head that he's not going to be the sky guardian or return back to where Enma says he falls asleep. The brunette narrowed his eyes-that better had not been a ploy to escape him nagging Enma. The heavy rain drops continued to shower down on Tsuna, but luckily he bought an umbrella big enough to fend off ¾ of the rain.

Up till now, he still can't believe Enma's an angel. He blushed of the thought of naked Enma.

Now his mind is full of the image of Enma's body with his widespread black wings. They had gradually progressed to become the best of friends, much to the dislike of Gokudera, the other best friend of his. It was really heart-warming how Enma would care for him sometimes, but he would chide Enma for 'stealing' things in stores.

As he knows, the angel's ability was to teleport or transport things including humans and him at the speed of light to his preferred location. That was what Enma told him. Enma had been vague talking about his abilities, but since Tsuna didn't wanted to pry, he didn't ask much.

He was taking a shortcut today, because he didn't want to delay going home. It was already late at night, and he had to prepare for some Christmas stuff he wanted to do. He had been busy the past few days, so he didn't had time to put the decorations up. He still had presents to buy for his friends…

He let his thoughts drift as he calculated his budget and how many people would he be buying for. At first it sounded like a squeaking of a rat, and then he became the purr of a cat. Soon it became louder and louder. Now it sounded like the growling of a lion. Tsuna trembled. Quickening his footsteps, he made sure to clutch his umbrella closer to him.

'_E-Enma-kun?' _

'_Yes, Tsuna-kun?' _

'_I-I-I think something is following me… it was growling at me…something in the shadows…' _Tsuna felt the water splash up to his pants as he stepped on the water. The pants were a brand new one. The brunette sighed; he hated walking in the rain.

'_I've just finished with my business with Shimon-nii. I'm coming for you now. Where are you?' _The growling of that thing in the shadows was getting louder, and Tsuna was feeling feebly weak against it. As much as he hated to be useless, he can't do anything about it. He didn't want to cause trouble for Enma.

'_The dark alley I showed you last time… do you know where it is?' _The brunette jumped when he felt something pouncing over. It had scratched his skin, and he felt a sharp stinging sensation when the black animal-like creature licked his blood. The animal seemed to grow stronger with his blood, his aura changing from black to a dark shade of purple.

Enma had an aura of red when he chose to reveal it to the brunette, but he kept in invisible most of the time.

'_E-Enma-kun, it has a dark purple aura now…' _

'_Tsuna-kun, run!' _

Tsuna dashed down the alley when he heard what Enma said. Enma wouldn't play a prank. He had a very bad feeling about the shadow-like animal since the start when he walked down the alley. The moon appeared to be red today, as do the clouds.

It appeared like those horror movies Tsuna was so scared of. He was running for his life, panting and breathing. He felt a light cut on his hands now, the black shadow appearing sharp to cut him. The streets were empty and vacant, nothing in the vicinity he could call for help.

Enma had finally spotted him and landed down with a black flock of feathers, just in time to dodge the attack the shadowed creature was giving. Enma flapped his wings, carrying the brunette in his arms, evading the multiple attacks from the shadowed creature.

'_Tsuna-kun, I'm going to get you to safety first. I'll place a barrier on you, so you could be protected, and then I'll take the creature down.' _

Tsuna nodded. They landed several kilometres away, but the angel knows that the creature wouldn't stop the pursuit. Once a dark creature spotted Tsuna, they would risk it all to capture him; it's like some kind of programmed system in that sort of creatures. The creature had probably sucked off some blood from the brunette, which is why it turns out to be so powerful. It was probably a weakling, but now that it tasted a drop of his blood, he upgraded several levels.

Enma placed a kiss on Tsuna's lips, pressing the brunette's heads to his.

He broke the kiss almost immediately, blushing. The spell was cast immediately, but that wasted half of his energy. The brunette blushed almost in an instant after they broke the kiss. It wasn't his first kiss, but he didn't expect him to suddenly jump on him. The tingly hot sensation was still on his lips, even though Enma merely pressed his lips to Tsuna's.

Enma stood about a metre in front away from the brunette, dispersing some of his black feathers around to act as extra protection away for the human. When the shadow creature finally hunted them down, it emerged as a small animal, but with high agility. It threw shadow balls at Enma, but he managed to deflect them all back at the creature.

The creature had tried to penetrate through Enma's barrier to hit the brunette, but with an orange glow of light the creature bounced back when it contacted Tsuna. Enma smirked. His barrier was fool-proof. The creature bore its fangs, trying to bite Enma to absorb his powers.

The angel narrowed his eyes. Dark creatures manifested when people's emotions are unstable, whatever the reason. Though humans are unable to see them, they are the one responsible for more unstable emotions like the urges to kill. It was when the dark lord, Bermuda, planted all the seeds into the humans once he placed a verdict to a human who betrayed him years ago.

Enma fended him off pretty well, but he couldn't protect himself from everywhere. The creature pounced on Enma from his back. It hit where the angel was most vulnerable-his wings. Seeing that no stars were in the sky, Enma couldn't regenerate his body as fast. Stars were like his charms, and he could power-up with them in the sky.

The creature grew to have wit after his power-up. Black feathers fluttered, floating around the air.

"ENMA-KUN!" Tsuna shouted, flailing towards his body.

The angel collapsed down to the ground, bleeding. He used the last of his energy to teleport the brunette back to his home.

* * *

When Tsuna was back home, he kept telepathing to the red head, but he was not responding. It was like the connection between them broke. Holding Enma's long black feather in his hands, he tried to do what Enma told him in times of emergency-contact Shimon Kozato.

"S-SHIMON KOZATO!" Tsuna yelled out in the clear starless night.

"SHIMON KOZATO! ENMA-KUN'S IN DANGER!"

A ball of feathers appeared from Tsuna's home, slowly morphing into Shimon Kozato. He looked much like Enma, except that he had sharper features, and wore a foxy grin on his face. The brunette blushed and covered his eyes. Why couldn't they understand it's not normal to be naked?

Shimon Kozato chuckled, before waving his hands. His clothes were clinging on to him the next second.

"Did you just say Enma was in danger?"

Tsuna nodded his head.

"Bring me to him."

The rain had gradually turned to snow. The dark creature was eating Enma's aura, getting stronger and stronger by the passing time. The snow landed on Enma's fresh wounds. He bit back a yelp.

Shimon Kozato had already killed the dark creature, with a few blows. Shimon explained that Enma could do that too, but he was weakened terribly by casting a high level barrier spell on the brunette.

Shimon teleported them back to the human's house. He plucked several of his feathers and put them to good use. The feathers started to heal Enma. It would only heal physical wounds, not aura. Enma would have to gain back his aura little by little. Enma was now resting on the brunette's small bed.

Tsuna decided to prepare some porridge for the angel to eat to replenish his energy. It was all he could do after he protected him. The day to Christmas draws near. Tsuna was apprehensive, but he still had 16 more days left… he would reject it by then.

Shimon was out looking at the skies at the balcony. The human joined him after he finished preparing the porridge. He gave Tsuna a smile.

"You know, I haven't blamed you for what had happened to Enma." Shimon muttered.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm just so useless…" Tsuna let his words drift.

"Useless, eh? Enma said the same thing. You might be the first friend he ever had. I don't blame you. You made him feel useful, I'm sure he's happy to be able to protect you." Shimon explained, ruffling Tsuna's brown hair. Shimon gazed into the human's eyes, taking a careful look at him.

"You look like…someone I love…" Shimon whispered.

Shimon snapped out of it before he got carried away and might have ended up kissing the brunette if he doesn't. He cleared his throat.

"You do know what aura is?" Shimon questioned. The brunette shook his head.

"Aura is the energy that surges through supernatural beings. The closer it is to your hair colour, the stronger you are." Shimon revealed his aura. It was a fiery devilish red, just like his hair colour.

Tsuna looked at it in awe.

"Enma's aura is really pale. Give this to him once he awakes, make sure he eats it." He handed a pill over to Tsuna.

"You must be wondering how you could contact me so easily. Enma put it that in case something happened to him, I was to keep on watch for you. I will be scouting around the skies whenever you need help." Shimon said. His black clothes were becoming wet by the melted snow.

The brunette invited him in, but he declined the offer.

"Please take care of Enma."

Tsuna gave him a slight nod. With a snap of his fingers and a whiff of his feathers, Shimon disappeared. It was still snowing. His house isn't decorated, but he wasn't really looking forward to Christmas. He felt like spending more time with the red head.

'_T-tsuna-kun…?'_

The brunette jolted up, running down the stairs to his room to find Enma. The angel was pale-looking, but looked better than before. The brunette ran up to him, and gave him a big hug.

"You scared me… I thought you weren't going to live…" Tsuna continued to prattle on, until Enma returned the embrace, giving the human light pats on the back.

Enma smiled genuinely. Tsuna was someone who he swore to protect. From the start, Enma thought that it was just going to be another escort mission for his low-rank, what he didn't expect that his brother Shimon, assigned him this mission to prove himself worthy. He didn't want to let down on his expectations, so he did everything necessary to protect the brunette.

However, as days roll down to weeks, he finds the brunette really endearing, perhaps what Shimon would call a friend. His brother had always told him about his friends, and told Enma to be patient to find one.

"…Tsuna-kun, are you my friend?"

A brief moment of silence passed, before Tsuna finally spoke.

"Of course, Enma-kun… you had me worried sick…" Tsuna uttered.

Tears were trickling down Tsuna's face, dripping on Enma's skin. Tsuna sighed, wiping away his tears. Crying at the age of 21 was just bad. Enma licked away his tears, causing an impromptu blush on Tsuna's face.

Enma gave him a grin, refusing to pull out of the embrace they shared. It was warm, something Enma had never experienced before, even with his brother.

"Tsuna-kun's very warm…" the angel murmured, slowly lowering them both on the bed. The small bed creaked, but with Tsuna on top of Enma, Enma felt blissed. Do friends do this? He wasn't sure what friends did, but it certainly did feel very good, hugging Tsuna.

Soon Enma snored away, cuddled with the brunette. The brunette felt his heavy eyelids shutting, but refused to go to sleep because he had forgotten to turn off the power on the porridge. He shrugged out of Enma's grasp.

He tiptoed to the power switch, turning off. Looks like the porridge would have to be eaten tomorrow. They could always reheat it.

'_Tsuna-kun…' _Enma was being whiny again.

The brunette strolled back to his bedroom.

"Yes?" Tsuna was standing by the door.

"Come sleep with me…" Enma said, hands stretched open. Tsuna blushed at the invitation, but couldn't help but join Enma in sleep.

It made him feel less lonely; all the days with Enma were filled with smiles and fun. He was nice to get along and understood the woes of Tsuna. Even in school, when Hibari-san was about to bite him to death, he teleported Tsuna away somewhere else. He used to feel that he didn't belong anywhere. Now that the angel was with him, it made him feel that he was normal, or that someone was like him.

It made him feel that he fit in a little. They curled up against each other, hands snaking around the other's waist. The times when he was lonely was quickly replaced by the times he spent with Enma. Tsuna had taught what Christmas was and the cultures of the humans, whilst Enma had explained to him about the life of him.

Tsuna slowly felt himself drifting away into dreamland.

* * *

**17 December. 0008 Days to Christmas. **

Enma was on the brink of recovery. The colour on his face appeared better now. Enma liked moving around with his wings, Tsuna noted. He didn't like to hide his wings around Tsuna. The Christmas decorations were all put up in his house by then, shiny and sparkling.

Enma had learnt that some humans exchange their presents on Christmas, while others prepare a feast. It's a festive season for joy and love, and of course, reunion. The red head skimped through the books the brunette had on his shelves on Christmas.

The books were all bought by his father, who read it to the brunette when he was little. Enma flapped his wings when he was excited, the human noted. Whenever Tsuna agreed to reading Christmas stories for the red head, his black feathered wings would flap excitedly. Enma would only silently blush, but not say anything. The brunette also noted that Enma had a douce mind.

The brunette chuckled at such a reaction. It is also at times like this when Tsuna thinks of Enma was a cute little kitten.

Natsu, a cat he adopted due to Enma a few days ago, craves for attention between them both. It was on a rainy day where they found the kitten, purring and yelping. It was drowning in the massive heap of snow. Enma was the one who followed the desperate wails of the kitten. Both of them successfully rescued the kitten from the snow. The kitten had grown attached to them within days but he was always very lazy. He was either on Tsuna's laps or Enma's laps, and always begging for food.

On a fine afternoon when Tsuna had taken leave from his work, he saw Natsu and Enma snuggled together, asleep on his couch. He couldn't help but coo, and took a picture of it. Since Enma chose to appear visible in the brunette's house, he was also visible in the camera. Tsuna was tempted to sift his hands through Enma's large black feathered wings, but resisted the urge to. He had bought home some cat food for Natsu and some takoyaki to share with Enma.

He placed them down on the table, and made his way towards them. Finally, unable to resist the urge to pet his wings, Tsuna let his hands touch the feathery-silk like wings. It was really soft to touch, and the feathers were really thick. It was like layers of feathers were attached to the wings.

Enma made a sound when he touched the pair of wings. It sounded more like a moan than anything… but Tsuna chose not to dwell on it. Instead, he continues petting the feathers.

"Ahh… T-Tsuna-kun…" Enma moaned.

Tsuna was speechless. He didn't know that one of the erogenous spots. He immediately removed his hands away from Enma's wings. The red head peered his eyes opened, groggily looking at the brunette.

"E-E-E-E-Enma-kun! I'm so sorry…"

The human immediately backed away from the angel. Enma chuckled. He was fine with the brunette touching his wings because he trusts him.

"It's fine. Tsuna-kun, you can touch my wings." Enma muttered.

With a wave of his hands, Tsuna was there by his side. The red head grabbed the brunette's hands, guiding his hands to his wings. The brunette felt so embarrassed doing this-he already has no idea of what they are doing.

Nevertheless, he touched Enma's black feathers with Enma's hands trailing along the curves of his wings. They trailed until where Enma was scratched by the dark creature. It felt like a rough, long scar.

He kept their hands there, unmoving.

"Tsuna-kun's hands feel so warm… it doesn't hurt so much here now…" Enma whispered, scratching Natsu's chin.

A few days ago, Enma told Tsuna that the aura wouldn't replenish or heal itself so fast, even though he had recovered physically, that area where the creature damaged would still hurt. It wouldn't hurt as much, but from time to time there would be a throbbing pain at the back of his wings. Both of them smiled, enjoying the rare sunny day in winter.

The windows were opened so the house was airy; the curtains drew open so the sun could be seen. Both of them, along with Natsu, basked in the sun until Tsuna decided it was time to eat, leas the takoyaki he bought got cold.

He hushed them and got them to eat.

**18 December. 0007 Days to Christmas. **

Enma had finally learnt how to use chopsticks. It took Tsuna some time to learn it when he was little, so the brunette didn't comment on it. Whenever the brunette prepared ramen, Enma would happily take a pair of chopsticks to pick up the noodles.

It was at night where they had dinner. The decorations were all put up…10 more days to Christmas. Tsuna swirled the noodles with his chopsticks, contemplating about it. In the 17 days, he had gotten so close with Enma he didn't want him to leave. He was like someone he could finally rely on, someone to talk to.

It doesn't matter if he was an angel or not, even though it is hard to believe he had grown accustomed to the fact that the red head was an angel within only less than a month, he just wanted Enma to stay with him, perhaps, like a normal human?

The house's plain white walls were decorated with a stripe of red and green ribbons, Christmas tree ornaments and stars. The Christmas tree was set up, but it wasn't decorated. Besides that Tsuna still had to go shopping for presents. He planned to buy one for Enma, which he hadn't told Enma. He lied to Enma that Enma wouldn't need one, which he thought it was quite obvious he was lying-since his lying skills were bad, but unexpectedly, the red head believed his words.

The red head was upset and would pout when looking at the brunette occasionally, which he pretended he didn't see it.

He was well aware that the red head was slowly taking an important place in his heart, an unforgettable friend. After dinner and the washing up of their plates, they started to watch a television show of a Christmas event, where couples are required to kiss under the mistletoe.

It was then that Enma had learnt what kisses are meant for in the human realm.

"So…Tsuna-kun… if you love someone then you kiss them…?" Enma asked, fiddling with his feathers.

It was getting really awkward, and harder to explain for Tsuna, so he shut the TV when the couple was about to kiss. The human scratched his head, trying to think of a plausible explanation for him.

"Yes… but it depends on what kind of kiss it is, and what the people who are kissing are feeling…" Tsuna continued to babble on, not really sure if his explanation is correct.

Enma interrupted him, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Tsuna-kun, I love you."

Both of them blushed. Enma cupped Tsuna's face, and released, though still intently looking at his eyes. Everywhere Enma touched blazed, a warm tingling feeling welling inside his heart. He was sure Enma didn't mean that he love him romantically, what he meant was liking in as a friend.

For an instance, he felt his heart stopping, then slowly picking up.

"Enma-kun, you're not supposed to say that to someone you don't love romantically."

"Romantically? Love is difficult to understand, Tsuna-kun. Love is just love, isn't it?"

It was shocking that Enma said that, but the brunette nodded. It was true, there's no distinction is love, to put it simply, love is just a form of emotion, whether the person returns you that emotion or not, it's just something to make you happy-a form of euphoria. Perhaps it meant that to Enma's mind.

"You're right, but…" Tsuna tried to rebuke, but he couldn't find the right words. It started snowing now, so to get out of this difficult conversation that requires much thinking, he pointed to the windows.

"It's snowing." Tsuna said.

The angel turned his head to the see the flakes of snow melt on their window and some colliding on the floor. With his wings outstretched, Enma picked the brunette up bridal-style. The brunette protested, but Enma just smiled. Exhausted, Tsuna decided to let the red head do what he wants.

They flew higher and higher, up the sky. The snow wasn't hindering his wings, since he deflected them with his feathers. Once they were at somewhere high up, Enma stopped advancing upwards.

They had a bird's eyes view of the Namimori city, yellow lights shining brightly in the darkness. The stars were visible today in the skies, although not as bright as the first time Enma met him.

White crystal flakes illuminate the yellow lights from the city made the whole city looked like it was glowing and shiny.

"It's beautiful…" The brunette whispered.

Enma smiled.

"This is what we see every day." Enma replied, looking at the city lights and skyline with Tsuna.

The dark clouds above did not deter them. They stayed like this for almost ½ an hour, before returning back to the ground since Enma's arms were tired. Enma had frightened him, slumping his hands when they were about ten feet off the ground.

They dropped to the ground with a light 'thud', Enma too tired to carry Tsuna. Enma fell asleep immediately on Tsuna's laps, snoring away. The brunette just sighed, and got the help of Natsu, who bit on Enma's black dress shirt, to carry him to Tsuna's room.

The 3 of them slept on Tsuna's bed together. Sometimes, Tsuna wondered how his tiny bed that he hadn't change since 14 could withstand so much weight.

"Gao~" the kitten purred, snuggling between the tiny space between both of them.

**21 December. 0004 Days to Christmas. **

Tsuna was walking around his house. There were 4 more days to Christmas, and he hadn't convinced Enma about the sky guardian thing and that Enma was going to leave soon. He didn't want him to leave…

It was at such a day where the clouds were dark and lightning flashing. Tsuna decided to confront Enma about this, serious and determined. His eyes showed no signs of backing down, and Enma also had decided to answer him.

"Tsuna-kun, I know what you're going to ask, but I'm sorry, I can't let you do that. The sky guardian is an important role that needs to be played by someone kind-hearted like you." Enma muttered.

"Why…there are so many kind-hearted people out there, why must it be me? And I don't think I'm kind-hearted in any way!" The brunette retorted.

The red head sighed.

"It just had to be you."

What kind of reason was that? Tsuna shook his head. This is getting nowhere.

"No! I don't want to be one!"

"Initially I didn't want to be the earth guardian too, but I accepted the role. By accepting this role, you'll help lots of people…"

Tsuna had his hands on his ears.

"I don't want to hear it!" Tsuna yelled.

This was the first time he had yelled at Enma.

The angel figured Tsuna needed sometime alone, so with a whiff of his hands, he vanished, completely, not even giving the brunette a glance. Since he could sense Shimon around the corner, he didn't need to worry about protecting Tsuna. Enma teleported to Namimori city. He was on the top of the highest skyscraper in the city, lying down on the roof.

Enma sighed. He had already known long ago that the brunette didn't want to be the sky guardian. At first he had hoped to persuade him, hopefully he'd gradually learn to accept the duty, but now after the 23 days they spent together, he began to learn his reasons.

The brunette didn't want to leave his father alone in this world-the only person his father has his him. He has many things he wanted to do-Tsuna wanted to be a photographer, hang out with friends. Certainly, by brandishing him the position of the sky guardian he would be stripped of all these privileges a normal human would get to experience. It was just unfair because Enma had his share of childhood and adulthood too (in his past-life) which he had no recollections of, before he became the earth guardian.

Enma sighed. He had written a letter to the higher ups, but they wouldn't approve of it. He played with the feathers of his wings.

Maybe…he'd do something for Tsuna… since he's the only few people he cared about. It was different from what he felt for Shimon and Adelheid.

It was different. Whenever he thought of that kind smile, he can't help but feel his heartbeat increase rapidly. It was a wondrous feeling.

"Tsuna-kun… I'll save you."

**23 December. 0002 Days to Christmas. **

It was snowing heavily. It was becoming inconvenient for people to travel and walk around. Tsuna took a day off today.

His father would be home tomorrow. He was excited for this, but this year, something is different. Something is lacking. He felt empty, uncompleted. What was lacking?

Natsu growled on his feet, pulling the edge of his pants. It appeared as if Natsu wanted him to follow him. He followed Natsu to his room. A black feather was on his bed. Had a crow came into his room?

"I see that Enma's spell worked." A voice spoke.

Tsuna turned around to look for the source, but nothing was there. He picked Natsu up, exiting the room. A crimson-haired man appeared at his door.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, recall."

The man clapped his hands. Everything came back-the memories, missing pieces, voice, and the present he bought for Enma. He had a pulsing headache, but managed to recall everything.

"Enma probably washed away your memories of him." Shimon sighed.

"Now that you've recovered, I'm afraid it's too late." Shimon muttered, hands in his hair.

"Enma has gone to the higher ups to acquiesce you of your role of sky guardian. I was going to call you to accept it, but Enma wouldn't back down. He even fought with the higher-ups."

Shimon heaved another sigh.

"So…what happened to Enma-kun? I'll accept the role! Just…don't harm him…" Tsuna whispered.

He felt guilty, he didn't know Enma would go to such extends for him…

Tsuna felt as if he was to crumble, break down, but he didn't, how could he, at a time like this?

"I'm afraid we're too late. He's locked up in the cells of Vindice now…they'd be no escape for him…" Shimon mumbled; eyes blank.

"Vindice?"

"The strongest prison in heaven." Shimon answered. If Shimon had known, he wouldn't have break Enma's spell. He waved his hands to cast the spell back, but the brunette stopped him before that.

"Shimon-san, could you contact the higher-ups?"

* * *

**25 December. Christmas Day.**

Everything around his house was ready for Christmas. The Christmas tree's lighting was set up and ready to use, presents ready and everything ready. The only thing left was Enma.

Yesterday, after a talk with the higher-ups, Tsuna swore allegiance to them, but in return, they must promise the release of Enma. He threatened them if they didn't release Enma he wouldn't be the sky guardian. It probably meant nothing to them, but Shimon had told him that he holds a powerful blood so he put it as his trump card in the argument.

They agreed to the release of Enma, as well as Tsuna spending his whole life as a human. However, Enma was not allowed to stay with him, since he had duties as the guardian of the earth. Tsuna wanted to argue more, but Shimon agreed to it.

Anymore arguments with them would be futile-they wouldn't listen and would only capture the brunette into their eternal prison.

His father couldn't make it home until few hours later because of a traffic jam.

He wouldn't see Enma after today for a very, very long time. His heart started to ache.

He was now at the roof, where he met Enma. Everything was littered snow white in the huge snowstorm. Enma descended down, a gentle smile on his face.

"Tsuna-kun." Enma called, landing down. He immediately gave Tsuna a big hug.

"Would you stay…for lunch?"

Enma gave him a slight nod. They had a lunch of ramen-a reminiscent of their first meal together. After the meal, Enma waved his hands, and a necklace appeared.

"For you, to replace the black feathered necklace I'll be taking away. Merry Christmas, Tsuna-kun." Enma hung a necklace with black feathers attached to it. It was some of Enma's feathers that would act as a charm.

Enma was sure that once his best friend became a sky guardian, he'll have the whitest of wings, sparkling in the sunlight.

Enma pressed his lips to Tsuna's, pushing his tongue in once Tsuna opened his mouth slightly. Somehow he ended up sucking; biting and licking Tsuna's tongue-even though he was incoherent to what he is doing. Tsuna did taste exquisite. He broke the kiss too suddenly, so Tsuna almost ended up falling back.

Luckily the red head didn't act as clumsy today, so he caught the brunette before he falls to the ground.

Enma laughed; a clear jingle-like sound. They are in a position in those kinds of cliché dramas Tsuna watches, with Enma holding Tsuna by his waist and them locking eyes.

Eventually, after much blushing, Tsuna presented Enma to him his present, who Enma thought he didn't have one. It was a necklace. It hung long white feathers.

Enma touched it. It had the essence of an angel's wings. Was it-

"I got Shimon to help me with it. The higher-ups only agree to this if I was to also train in the human realm, and then yesterday, I managed to manifest my wings." Tsuna mumbled, shyly putting on the necklace for Enma.

"I hope you like it."

Enma simpered. How could he not like it? As expected, the feathers are pure white long feathers that sparkle in the sunlight.

"…I like it."

Tsuna smiled. There was a jittering in the door. Tsuna's father would be back within seconds. Enma gave Tsuna a peck on his cheeks. The human turned towards the door excitedly.

"Enma-kun would you like to join us for dinner-?" Tsuna asked, spinning around to face Enma.

"E-Enma-kun?"

The angel was slowly fading into the air, everything but a black feather left. Natsu by his feet was purring constantly, making whimpering noises.

"We'll meet again, Tsuna-kun. I'll always be watching you, even if you can't see me." Enma mouthed.

Shimon had warned Tsuna that he wouldn't be able to see Enma for the rest of his life after he's gone for the last time. Tsuna gave Enma a bitter smile.

"Goodbye."

"See you…soon."

Enma Kozato completely dissipated in the air, but a twinkle of Tsuna's sparkly feathers left visible.

_You were something heaven gave me, wrapped up in human skin, a present for me in Christmas, you are my piece of heaven, my salvation._

_I loved you, Enma-kun._

_I just never got the chance to say it. The next time we meet, I'll be sure to say it._

"Tsuna, I'm back!" Iemitsu shouted, finally done with fumbling the keys to the door.

"Welcome back, otou-san." Tsuna smiled, tears brimming in his eyes.

"A-Are you crying? Are you too touched to have me back? I've missed you too!" Iemitsu shouted, running over to hug Tsuna.

"I missed you too." They hugged for a while, until Iemitsu took notice of the necklace.

"Nice necklace you have." Iemitsu commented.

"Yes, I believe so too."

Tsuna smiled, another tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly rubbed it off, shrugging.

"It's nothing."

_I'll see you soon._

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

**Notes: **

Enma's powers are teleportation, manipulation of gravity and some other spells a regular angel could do, like healing (what Shimon did). 'Minor' is what Enma says to break the spell.

In this story, Iemitsu's just a regular loving father (and he really does work in some construction site). Nana is dead.

Shimon's lover, you'd probably have guessed, is Giotto. As to where Giotto is, you'll just have to guess.

Enma and Tsuna would probably meet again in Tsuna's afterlife…which is very long. But Enma would be stalking him now and then, so don't worry ;D.

* * *

**E/N: **O_MG. Is this even xmas-themed? I'm so sorry...i tried my best ;A; and i scrapped my fic 2 times before that... hope you like it anyways :D_

_Well, anyone reading it, have a nice xmas ! :DD Enjoy!_

_Reviews/favs would be much appreciated! :D Opinions of your story would be adored! Thank you for reading._


End file.
